


The Magic Number

by thegirl20



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn had thought it was shaping up to be a pretty ordinary Glee practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Number

Finn had thought it was shaping up to be a pretty ordinary Glee practice. Until it happened.  
  
Mr Schue was dancing around, like he sometimes did, to some 80s hip-hop song. Finn was really hoping that Mr Schue didn’t expect him to do that butt wiggling thing that he was doing.  
  
Ms P had taken to sitting in with Glee practice since they’d won sectionals. Said she’d been ‘bitten by the bug’ or something. Finn didn’t really get it. Cuz Mr Schue had gone back to his crazy wife after sectionals and Finn felt kinda bad for Ms P. But she seemed to be the same as ever. Maybe even a little bit happier. It was weird, but cool.  
  
Finn’s eyes strayed to where Quinn was sitting talking to Brittany and Mercedes. She was getting really big and she was always touching her belly. He looked away quickly because he thought it was probably not very nice to be turned on by a pregnant lady’s belly. He hoped one day maybe he could be friends with Quinn like Mr Schue was friends with Ms P.   
  
He let his gaze wander to where Rachel was arguing with Puck over something. Maybe a dance move. He’d kinda thought that when he and Quinn had broken up, he’d get together with Rachel. And it had happened. Sorta. They’d made out a few times. He’d even touched her boobs once. But she said they shouldn’t tell people because it would hurt Quinn. He didn’t really get that either.  
  
Rachel caught his eye and waved and gave him a little smile. He waved back and was gonna go talk to her, when it happened.  
  
Mrs Schuester walked in carrying a stack of pizzas, which she put down on top of the piano.  
  
The whole room kind of froze, like in a movie. Then Mr S started moving again and Finn stopped worrying that they maybe  _were_  in a movie.  
  
“Uh...Terri! What are you...uh, doing here?,” he said, looking over at Ms P like he was worried.  
  
Ms P was looking at Mrs S, her eyes even bigger than usual and her mouth in a little ‘oh’ shape.  
  
“Hey guys,” Mrs S said, smiling in a way that made Finn’s pants feel a little tight. She turned back to Mr S.  
  
“Well, I got a really great commission bonus this month from Sheets ‘N’ Things, so I thought I’d bring everyone dinner,” she reached up and straightened his collar. “You guys have been practising  _so hard_  for regionals, I thought you deserved a little break.”  
  
“That’s...that’s really sweet, Ter, thanks,” Mr S said, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. “Pizza break, everybody! Fifteen minutes and then we’re back at it, we’ve only got a month ‘til regionals!”  
  
Everybody was taking their time approaching the food. He heard Mercedes whispering something about the pizzas being poisoned. But Finn’s momma hadn’t raised him to be rude. And it was free pizza. So he stepped forward and opened one of the pizza boxes, pulling out a slice and trying not to drip cheese all over himself while taking a huge bite. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ms P put her hand to her mouth, like she was gonna throw up or something.  
  
Then he felt bad. Cuz Ms P probably didn’t like to eat pizza on account of all the gloop and grease and stuff. He thought about ripping off his crust and offering it to her, cuz that wasn’t really messy and it was kinda just bread. But then Mrs S walked up to her and handed her a brown paper bag.  
  
“Salad, peeled and scrubbed by my own fair hands. And a jelly sandwich,” she said, leaning in close enough that Finn automatically glanced down to make sure she didn’t have a weapon in her other hand.  
  
But Ms P just kind of grinned at her and said “Thank you, Terri.”  
  
Finn thought it was kinda mean to give someone a sandwich with just jelly and no peanut butter, but Ms P seemed to like it and she kept looking over at Mrs S and smiling so it must’ve been really good jelly.  
  
Everybody was eating the pizza, since Finn hadn’t died on the spot after polishing off the first slice. They were all kinda crowded round the piano, talking and eating. Being taller than everybody, Finn was able to see over all their heads to where Mr S, Mrs S and Ms P were standing a little bit away from the group.  
  
Mr S was laughing at something Ms P had said. It looked like she’d maybe said something mean to Mrs S because Mrs S shoved her a little and was doing that pouty thing that girls did when they were upset or they wanted you to do something. Then Ms P ran her hand down Mrs S’s arm and took her hand for a second. Mrs S started smiling again after that.  
  
Finn figured that they must be friends now. Cuz that’s the kind of thing girls did with their friends. They were real affectionate with each other. Like that one time he’d walked into the choir room and Quinn had her arms around Rachel and one of her hands was sort of touching Rachel’s butt.  
  
Mr Schue put his arm around Mrs Schue and pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the side of her head. Finn was glad they were happy.   
  
“OK, guys, back to work...get into your dance positions for the final number,” Mr S, yelled. “And thank Terri for bringing you food.”  
  
“Thank you Mrs Schuester,” twelve voices droned.  
  
Maybe thirteen, cuz Finn thought he saw Ms P’s mouth move too. Mrs S flashed them all a smile.  
  
“You’re welcome,” she said.  
  
She turned to back to Mr S.  
  
“Well, I’ll leave you guys to that business you call show, I’ll see you at home, ‘kay?” she said, tipping her head up for a kiss.  
  
And then it really happened. Mrs S turned her head and looked at Ms P.  
  
“You too.”  
  
And then Mrs Schuester leaned in and kissed Ms Pillsbury. On the mouth. Maybe with tongue.  
  
Finn wasn’t really sure what happened after that because he had a “mailman” moment and when his eyes could focus again, Mrs S was walking out of the room laughing and Mr S was shaking his head and smiling and Ms P was blushing and trying not to smile.  
  
Everybody else in the room had freeze-framed again. The gum fell out of Mercedes’ mouth because it was hanging open.  
  
The silence was broken by Rachel, which was no surprise. Finn looked over and saw her hissing at Quinn.  
  
“I  _told_  you polyamorous relationships were possible!”   
  
Finn didn’t know what that meant, but he knew what the look in Rachel’s eyes meant when she looked up at him.  
  
Trouble.


End file.
